It Always Does
by Evilpyecat1987
Summary: Arthur wants to surprise Alfred with a cake. Guess what happens? ( - - ) USUK one-shot. Rated T for language and suggestive content. The title will make sense at the end.


_**I have so much on my mind. I can't concentrate on Redemption, or the side story. So I'm duking it out with the plot bunnies. This was one of them. I hope you like ^^**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I make no profit from this story. This is for entertainment only!**

* * *

Arthur stood in the kitchen, frowning at a piece of paper in one hand, the other busy stirring what was supposed to be chocolate cake batter. However, it had somehow morphed into something resembling sludge, complete with the smell. And for the life of him he could not figure out just how he had managed to turn it so.

"Well, shit."

He sighed, and proceeded to scrape out the hideous concoction, only to start again. One way or another, he was going to bake a proper cake!

As he began measuring out ingredients for his eighth attempt, careful to mind the measurements on the paper, the phone rang. He reached over and took it off the receiver.

"Kirkland residence."

"Dude!"

Ah, it was Alfred. "Weren't you supposed to be here over an hour ago?!"

A groan came from the other end. "Aww, come on! I haven't been over to visit you in ages! Can't you hold off on the nagging until AFTER we've caught up?"

He chuckled, a smile gracing his features. "Okay, fine. Hurry up and get here, it's going to rain before nightfall."

They said their good-byes, and he hung up the phone. Now he was limited on time, so he rushed through his work, not really paying attention to how much flour and butter he was putting in the mix. "It doesn't really matter if it's the exact measurement. As long as it's close enough."

After a quick and vigorous stirring, the batter was dumped in the waiting pans, and deposited in the oven for baking. Nodding, satisfied he had nailed it this time, he set about making his lover's favorite coffee and putting the kettle on for his own beloved tea. He hummed a cheerful tune as he worked, the excitement over the long-awaited visit building up by the minute. Then he got to work making the icing, which was also to be chocolate.

The time flew by, and suddenly the front door was being flung open, the knob slamming against the table in the entry way.

"I'm heeere~" Several thumps, which Arthur assumed were his luggage and shoes, and a slamming of a door later, and suddenly he was being lifted off his feet from behind into the embrace of the enthusiastic American.

"H-Hey, take it easy! Can't you see I'm working?!" He waved a chocolate-coated spoon at Alfred's nose, scowling at the happy grin in his view.

"But I missed you!" Alfred loosened his grip somewhat, but kept the Englishman in his arms, hugging him close as he attempted to lick the utensil. "I think I almost forgot what it felt like to have you in my arms like this."

Arthur blushed and chuckled, but leaned into the embrace while planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I missed you too, git." The term that was once used as an insult had become more of a loving nickname between the two. He popped the spoon inside the eagerly waiting mouth, grinning at the approving sound the other gave. "Did you have a good flight?"

Setting the older nation back on his feet, Alfred walked over and leaned against the counter, watching as Arthur went back to work while savoring the sweet taste of his chocolate. "Yeah, it was alright. A bit bumpy, since it's kind of stormy out, but okay anyways."

Nodding as he listened to him ramble on about the people and food in-flight, Arthur was wondering if the frosting was supposed to be that runny when the smell of something burning reached his nose.

"Hey, are you cooking something?" Alfred's nose was wrinkled up, his hand moving to cover it.

"The cake!" Arthur moved fast, cutting the stove off and snatching the oven door open, only to move back as a wave of smoke hit him in the face. He began coughing, the acrid smell choking him. "It completely slipped my mind!"

Alfred was coughing too. 'God, when is he ever going to learn?' He went to the back door and opened it to help air out the room, taking a gulp of untainted air. He turned back to Arthur as the pans were removed, their contents officially carbonized. "Wow... I don't think that even qualifies as food anymore, dude."

Green eyes glared at him through the haze around them.

"Well, it's the truth!" Huffing and shaking his head, he moved the door back and forth rapidly to speed up the process of clearing the smoke. "I just don't get it. Why is it every time you try to cook something it always ends up charcoal?"

The eyes regarding him lost their hostility, only to be replaced with a look of remorse. "I know, I should pay better attention." Arthur gazed down at the remains of the cake, a wave of embarrassment rushing through him. Suddenly, he wanted to cry. "I was just so happy to see you, and... well, I forgot."

Alfred put two and two together. "So, let me guess, that cake was for me. Right?"

Arthur only nodded, his face turned towards his feet, his teeth biting at his lower lip.

Now Alfred was feeling guilty about his harsh words. The feeling only worsened as he took in the almost empty containers and bags of ingredients along with the pile of used dishes in the sink, suggesting that he had been at it for awhile.

But he was the hero, right? So it was his job to make it better. Leaving the door standing open, he made his way over to the Englishman, and grasped his chin with gentle fingers.

"Look at me."

Slowly, Arthur looked up, a tear coursing down each cheek. He had wanted to surprise him with his favorite dessert (one of them anyways), but as always his attempts were all for nothing. But when he locked eyes with the younger one, expecting to see disappointment and annoyance with his cooking, he was surprised to see the opposite.

Deep, sky blue eyes twinkled down at him, the love the other had for him clear to see. "Thank you."

Now Arthur was confused. Why was he thanking him? "For what?"

Alfred pulled him into his arms once more, his hand reaching up to run through hair a more vibrant blonde than his own. "Thank you for this. For loving me enough that you would make me something with your own hands, instead of buying it from the store like people keep telling you to do."

Leaning over, he kissed him firmly, savoring the feel of those lips against his own. "Thank you for being you," he murmured against them, feeling the way they curved as a smile broke through the other's melancholy.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. He pulled back after several moments. "You're welcome, love."

They both took a look around the kitchen, neither one really feeling eager about cleaning up. Alfred's eyes came to rest on the bowl of icing. A smile of a different sort came to his face.

"You know, it would be a shame to let that go to waste."

Arthur looked at the bowl as well. "Well, what should we do with it?"

Grabbing up the bowl, Alfred kept an arm around Arthur's waist as he steered him towards the doorway to the hall and up the stairs.

"How about we give each other a proper hello, and see if this tastes better on us than it would on a cake?"

And it did.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think ^^**_

_***dives back into plot-bunny death match* **_

_**Neeext!**_


End file.
